


Rosy-Cheeked Girl

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Little nations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Korea is sometimes overly affectionate towards China. He doesn't mind much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosy-Cheeked Girl

“Please! Please just let me marry you, big brother!”

There went little Korea around his feet again, nearly making him trip. China managed to maintain his balance, and set down the basket of eggs. “I can't marry you, little one. You're too young.”

She clung to his leg, insisting, “But I never want to leave my big brother. I wanna marry you and give you babies!”

China coughed at that, saying, “Don't go around saying things like that, Korea.”

He could see Japan watching from his corner, where he practiced his hiragana. There was the slightest frown on his face, for what reason China could not determine.

“But big brother, I love you so much!” Korea was now fully attached to his leg, causing him to have to drag it. “I just wanna be with you forever!”

China sighed, reaching down and petting her hair. It was in a long braid down her back, longer than his hair. 

That was when she did what apparently counted as the loving thing and bit him.

“Ow!” China was quick to pull his hand away. “Korea! What is wrong with you?”

She grinned at him, saying, “Did you see? I have the best teeth in the world!” She faltered a bit when she saw he was mad. “People who love each other bite each other…”

China was pretty sure he didn’t want to know how Korea reached this conclusion. He patted her head with a sigh, saying, “Don’t bite people, Korea. It’s bad.”

She cuddled against his leg, as though it was the part of him she loved best. “I love you, big brother.”

“I love you too,” China said, moving around their kitchen.

That was when Korea started to claw at his upper thigh. “Up, up, up!”

Without much thinking about it, China lifted her onto his hip. She nuzzled his neck, wrapping her arms around him.

China kept doing what he needed to do, occasionally patting Korea on the back with his free arm so she didn’t feel the need to prove her love through biting again.

He didn’t notice Japan watching sullenly. And he didn’t realize that this day would be stamped on Japan’s mind, a sign that China had always liked Korea better.

For now, he just enjoyed the affection he was getting from his little girl, and she gave him a lot of kisses on the cheek and neck.


End file.
